What If 3: Dean Stopped Hunting when he was 18
by DeanWinchester66
Summary: Dean finally has enough of the fights between his Father and Brother and takes off for a little break. He makes plans to meet up with them a few months later but finds himself side tracked.
1. Chapter 1

What If # 3: Dean stopped hunting when he turned 18 By: Gavinvenom(DeanWinchester66)

Supernatural

Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke and the CW.

Rating T  
Note: Bios: John Winchester – 54. Hunter. Sam and Dean's father. Dead set on finding the demon that's escaped them twice and opened the devils gate. Since one son left he refuses to let the other out of his sight.  
Sam Winchester – 25. Hunter. Since Dean left Sam has resented him almost to the point of hate. He barely escaped the demons competition with his life.  
Dean Winchester – 29. Town Sheriff of Colts Trap. Husband and Father.  
Clipse Winchester – Body is a young Native American woman, but a reformed demon resides in it. Has been that way since the late 1500's. After a couple hunted years of death and destruction Clipse decided life was better on Earth without demon control so she turned on her own kind and began to help the hunters. She eventually meet Samuel Colt and became one of the protectors of a town he made for humans to be safe from demons. It also became a safe haven for demons like herself who wanted to help human kind. After Dean came to the town and became the town sheriff on the request of the dyeing previous one Clipse found herself falling in love with the eighteen year old human. Nightly fucks became a common thing between the two and it was three months before the two of them even realized they had been dating too. Soon after they were married and Clipse was pregnant with the first of their eight children.  
Ben Winchester – 10. Dresses like his Dad and flirts like him. He's constantly getting smacked by girls at school.  
Alec – 8. Wears glasses and unlike Ben inherited his Dad's suave nature. He's just too young to realize what that means. Likes learning.  
Eric and Jason – 6. Twins. Jason is the younger one. Eric is into taking pictures and Jason likes to play sports.  
Thyme – 5. First of the girls. She likes playing dress up.  
Sage – 3. She's shy and a little sweet heart.  
Lilac – Almost six months.  
Hazel – Daughter Clipse is pregnant with now. Clipse knows on instinct what sex the children growing in her are, but Dean doesn't like to know until their born, so he doesn't know its another daughter.

CHAPTER 1

1997

**It was only supposed to be training. Simple bow hunting exercise the Winchesters had done several times before. Usually the fighting between his Father and brother was over as soon as Dean got Sam into the Impala to spend the time in the car cooling off. Today it didn't help. As soon as both cars were stopped and the three Winchesters were out the fighting resumed. Reflex told Dean to stop it, but this time all he could do was sit on the hood of the Impala and watch. He was so tired of these stupid little fights. "Dad." They continued fighting. "Sam." That got him a glare from his brother. They didn't stop. "I need a break from you two." Dean said it as a thought out loud and stood up. He went to the driver's door and opened it. That's when the fighting stopped. His family was looking at him. "I'll catch up with you in a few months." He got in and slammed the door shut.**

**John quickly headed for the Impala. "Dean, do not drive away!" The Impala turned on and backed up. "DEAN!"**

**"Don't leave!" Sam yelled, but he never knew if his brother heard him or not because Dean threw the car into drive and drove away without even looking at his fourteen year old brother.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

SupernaturalSweetheart-lol I know! I made the mistake of letting the girls on the Supernatural forum I moderate pick how many kids he would have. This is the lowest number. I think their all like you and like Daddy Dean.

Coral86-Thank you for liking my stories. I hope you continue to like them.

anon-There would be no other way to have Dean fall in love.

Ghostwriter-Thanks

xxangelgrl92-I'm glade you like it. Here's the update and since I'm a month behind I'll be posting another one soon.

Thanks to everyone who put the story on their alert list.

CHAPTER 2

Seven months later

The demon was gone. Exorcised from the man who now slumped dead on the floor on the Devil's Trap. Dean closed the book he read the exorcism out of and entered the devil's trap. He knelt down next to the body and checked the pulse. The man looked perfectly healthy, but still he was as dead as a doornail. "Poor bastard." Sirens in the distance told him he had no time to clean up. This cabin was far from anywhere. There would be no reason for a siren out here unless they were coming for him. He quickly gathered up all his stuff and threw it in a duffel bag. He was just leaving the cabin when a police car pulled up. Dean darted back inside and he heard the car door open outside. He headed for a window across the one room cabin and opened it easily when he got there. He tossed the bag out the window. He was climbing out the window himself when he heard the door behind him crash open.

"Move away from the window!"

Dean knew he could make it. Might get shot, but he could make it to where he parked the Impala. Suddenly in front of him a shadow of a large dog formed in the daylight and lunged at Dean. The teen was knocked back into the cabin and the black shadow landed on him where it started ripping into his chest and stomach with its claws. The cop did a short whistle and the hellhound got off Dean. The man stepped into view and Dean could now see he was in his seventies and in a sheriff's uniform. He also had a shotgun pointed at Dean's head. "We'll just call that a bad choice in judgement, son."

"Christo."

The Sheriff laughed. "I ain't possessed! Your kinds not welcome in my town. I can't have people killing the residence who come here for salvation."

A beautiful native American looking woman dressed in just jeans and a sweat shirt entered and forced Dean to roll over on his stomach while the Sheriff held the shot gun on him. She cuffed his arms painfully behind him. "Murderer." She whispered harshly in his ear before yanking him to his feet. "I'll take him next state over and erase his memory."

The Sheriff studied Dean. "No. Put him in the back of the car." He saw the surprised look the female demon was giving him. "I need to have a talk with this boy."

"He's a hunter! Keeping him around will only be trouble for us."

The Sheriff grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him away from her. "Clipse, he dropped a bag outside and his cars parked out in the woods. Bring them both to the station. I'll take him in." He pressed the shotgun against the back of the younger mans head and forced him to walk forward. The hellhound stayed close. When they got to the police car the Sheriff opened the back door and shoved Dean in before slamming the door shut. The hellhound appeared in the back next to him as he managed to sit up. The Sheriff got into the driver's seat and started the car. "Were not evil." He said as he looked at Dean in the rearview mirror.

"Than why are you working with demons?"

"Not all of them are evil either. Only reason your not dead now is I know that demon only came here to hide from you. We know what he was up to." The Sheriff drove away from the cabin. "I want to show you why this town is a sanctuary for demons and humans. I've heard of your reputation, Dean. Give me a few days to talk to you and than you can go."

Dean nodded once not really believing the Sheriff was going to let him go. He was just going to buy his time until he could find his escape. "I'll give you two days."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ten Years Later

Sam sat as slumped, as his long legs would allow in the passenger's seat of his father's truck. The twenty-four year old was miserable. When most people his age were going to college and living a normal life he was forced to hunt the supernatural. His Father never let him out of his sight. He was too afraid Sam would run off like Dean did. The reason he was forced to have this life was because of Dean.

Dean never showed when he said he would a few months after he left and never called. Sam wondered at times if Dean was even still alive. Most of the time he knew Dean was alive. Had to be so Sam could blame him.

If Dean were still here Sam could have gone away to school. Sam would have been a way from all this. The demon wouldn't have come for him and he wouldn't have had to kill those people. He wouldn't have been used as a pawn and he knew the Devil's Gate wouldn't have been open. Everything was Dean's fault for being so selfish.

John glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Sam. "We'll fix what happened. Those demons will go back to hell and we will kill that yellow eyed bastard." John checked an upcoming sign and knew they were close to the last town that was destroyed. "Were getting close." He speed up. "Bobby said all the demons were swarming around this state. There's something here and we will find it."

Sam remained silent. He wasn't sure what would happen when they did find the demon army. Every moment Sam felt the pull and urge to join the army. He kept his feelings from his father. He knew John would kill him if he found out. Sam wasn't sure how long he could fight it. Really he didn't care either way. This world had nothing for him. It wouldn't take much more for him to just let the demons win.

"Get the map out and see what's after the last town that was destroyed."

Sam pulled the map out of the glove box and looked it over. "Marksville." His eyes fell on a black spot out in the middle of no where. He had a feeling they needed to go there. 'Turn left up ahead. I'm getting a feeling."

John did as he said. He followed all of Sam's directions. Sam's new powers worried John he had known for a long time what Azazel's plans for Sam were. He also saw how easy it was for Sam to be manipulated. He had to find a way to save Sam.

The road they were on seemed very out of the way, but well taken care of so John knew something was out here. The truck had passed over four sets of railroad tracks since being on that road and now they passed over a drawbridge. Once they were over the bridge more roads branched off the one they were on, but Sam didn't say anything so John remained going forward. After twenty minutes they were in the downtown area of a small town. Sam scanned the people walking on the sidewalk. "Most of them are demons." A young man in biker boots, T-shirt, and jeans walked out of a diner with his arm around a pregnant young Native American woman dressed pretty much the same way. He saw the Sheriff's badge attached to the guy's belt. The man was human, but the woman was not. They stopped and the man pulled the woman towards him and kissed her.

The Winchester's were at a stoplight, so John noticed them. "Let me guess ones human and ones demon?" Sam nodded. "That's sick." The couple parted and started walking down the street. "That's Dean!"

Sam just watched his brother walking with the possessed woman he was obviously with. "He's what brought us here."

"Were getting a motel than I'm hunting Dean's ass down." The light changed and John continued driving. "I want to know what he's doing with that!"

Dean stopped and watched the truck as it drove away. "I might not be home for dinner tonight."

Clipse looked at her husband. "Hunters?"

"Family." Dean walked to her car and opened the door for her. "I'm going to see what they want."

Clipse got in. "Do you think they will be trouble?"

"I'm not sure. I'm hoping we can settle this like we used to. You'll know later if everything's okay." He shut the door.

"Be careful." She started the car and once Dean stepped away from it she pulled out of the parking space and drove away. Dean walked over to where he had the Impala parked and got in.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Sam tried every search engine he knew of to find information on this town and came up with zip. His Dad had gone out to find information and left Sam alone in their motel room with his laptop. Sam wasn't sure splitting up was a wise choice with all these demons around. Calling for backup would have been a smarter move. His Dad's knock came to the door and Sam got off his bed. He pulled opened the door and was surprised to see Dean, not his Dad standing there.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean held up a six pack. "I saw you in town earlier. Figured we could put back a few and catch up."

"Christo." That word put no change in Dean, so Sam stepped out of the doorway. "Why didn't you tell us you gave up hunting?"

Dean entered and closed the door. "I didn't give up hunting. Theres just more to what I hunt now than before." Dean put the beer down on the bed that Sam's laptop wasn't on and tossed one to Sam. "I keep the demons and humans in this town from killing each other. Sometimes things that plan to cause harm to what were trying to do get in and I need to get rid of them." He opened his own beer and took a drink. "I was offered the job after a hunt brought me here."

Sam caught the beer, but didn't open it. "What about that?" He asked about the band on Dean's ring finger.

"Clipse. She helps run things. We got married a couple months after our first son was born." Dean didn't ask Sam why he didn't know this since he had called their Dad to invite them. "She's a demon Sam."

"I know." Sam sat down on his bed. "Do you love her?"

"Yeah I do." Dean removed his wallet from his back pocket. He took a picture out and

handed it to Sam. "That's our seven children. We have another on the way."

Sam looked at the four young boys and three girls. The oldest looked to be no more than ten. "Wow. Their beautiful."

Dean sat down on the bed with the beer. "What have you been up to?"

Sam handed the picture back. "Nothing. After you left Dad wouldn't let me do anything." His face betrayed the resentment he felt. "Hunting is my life."

Dean read right into it. "Sam, you forge your own destiny. Don't let Dad or anyone else do it for you."

Sam's eyes flared. "You did it for me, Dean!" Dean was telekineticly thrown against the wall painfully. Sam kept pressure against him.

"Sam…" Dean winched in pain.

"You leaving took away my choice at a future!" The dresser in the room slammed into Dean.

"Sam, I'm sorry. They needed me here. I couldn't turn my…" The TV flew at him and smashed into him. It didn't let up until Dean was covered with everything except the bed Sam was sitting on. After the use of power Sam passed out from exhastion.

Some time later John unlocked the door and entered. He looked at the mess against the wall and than at Sam asleep on his bed. He glanced at the Impala outside than rushed to the pile. He dug through it until Dean slumped over onto the dresser. Sam came to as John pulled Dean out from behind the dresser. "Get our stuff together." John laid his broken older son on the floor and checked for a pulse. "We have to go."

Sam felt sick as he looked at Dean. He had done that to Dean. He hurt his brother. What

was he becoming? John grabbed a blanket from the floor and covered Dean with it. Sam felt relieved when John didn't cover his head. John looked at Sam. "Move now! If were found here their going to kill us." John got up and grabbed his duffel. "I wont let them kill you."

"Your not going to have much say in the matter." The female voice was filled with venom and both John and Sam were telekineticly thrown into opposite walls. Clipse held them there as she went to Dean and knelt by his side. She pulled the blanket off him than lifted him easily into her arms. "If he dies I wont stop the demons in this town from killing both of you." Clipse carried Dean out of the motel room and six other demons entered. With what Clipse did to John and Sam there was little struggle as the demons forces them from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The cells were locked in the police stations basement and were impossible to escape from by what Sam could tell. He was on the opposite end of the roll of cells from his father. The two of them were the only ones locked up. Sam stood at the bars facing his Dad. The eldest Winchester was laying on the cot in his cell. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"If you want to hate someone than hate me. I drove Dean away and I made you stay." John got up and faced him. "Do not think that if you would have got to have that normal life you always wanted that the demon wouldn't have got you? He would have. Theres no escaping this life. Look at Dean. He walked away and ended up protecting a town of demons."

The door to the cell block opened and Clipse entered. "Dean survived surgery and he's awake. Lucky for you two. He wants me to let you two go." She didn't make a move to do so. "I know the emotional power you hold over my husband. I wont let you go. I think your going to cause more trouble here than Dean's willing to admit. I wont let you destroy this town and I will not let you destroy Dean."

Dean stepped into the doorway behind her. He looked okay, but as he stepped beside her they saw the limp. "Clipse, I need to handle this."

She looked at him and he looked back. Sam recognized the silent conversation going on between them. It was something him and Dean used to be able to do. Clipse touched Dean's cheek before turning and leaving the cell block. Dean looked at Sam in the cell. "I was in one of those when I first came to town too." Dean unlocked the cell. "What happened to you?"

"I'm one of the demons chosen. He made me part demon." Sam didn't move from where he stood. He expected Dean to shut the door and lock it. Dean left it unlocked and went to their Dad's cell. He repeated the process. Dean returned to Sam's cell. "We'll work on your control. For right now we have dinner plans.:

John raised an eyebrow. "Dinner plans?"

"My house. The kids are dying to meet you."

John shook his head. He didn't want to meet his half demon Grandchildren. "I need to find Bobby. It's time we leave."

Dean was not surprised. "You staying, Sam?"

Sam looked at his brother and his father. They were giving him two options. "Dinner sounds great."

John looked at Dean than walked out of the cell block. Dean didn't want John to leave. He didn't stop him though. "Your going to be safe here, Sammy. I wont let Azazel get to you."

Sam was touched. He felt like he had a brother again. "I tried to kill you. Why would you want to protect me?"

"You're my brother and I really don't like chick flick moments. No matter how much Clipse has tried to change that." Dean put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Let's go home." Sam smiled slightly and walked with his brother out of the basement.

After getting his stuff John left the Police Station. He was glade to see his truck parked outside, but was not happy to see it parked next to Dean's Impala. I should have never given him that car. John got into the truck and pulled his cellphone out of his jacket pocket. He hit the speed dial for Bobby.

"I've been trying to reach you." Bobby's rough voice said as he answered.

"We were detained." John put the keys in the ignition, but didn't turn it on as he watched his boys leave the station. "We found Dean. He's been playing Sheriff in a hick town." Dean started towards the truck as Sam walked towards the Impala. John turned the truck on and threw it into gear before taking off.

"That's great. How's he doing?"

"Married. Kids. Their demon spawn." John turned a corner. He was glade he couldn't see Dean in the rearview mirrior anymore. "Sam stayed with him."

"As in brates or Dean married a demon? Where are you?"

"Dean married a demon. Were in some town called Sanctuary."

"Shit!" Bobby's voice sounded startled. "The demons are heading straight for you! I have every hunter heading there."

"The towns full of demons." John watched a demon family. "I'm thinking their not as good as Dean thinks they are."

"You need to warn him of what's coming. That town needs to be prepared."

"Call me when you get here." John hit off and turned the truck around.


End file.
